Bolian
The Bolians were a humanoid species who were native to the planet Bolarus IX. Physiology Bolians were distinctively known for a bifurcating (cartilaginous) ridge running vertically along the center of the head and face, and partway down the chest. Skin color ranged from light green-blue to blue-gray to vivid blue and was occasionally accented with dark blue bands on the head. Bolian males were completely bald, on average as tall as the average Human male, and were not known for their physical prowess. ( ) Male Bolians have been known to wear toupées on occasion. ( ) Bolian females were predominantly bald. However, there were the occasional few who had hair. ( ; ) In addition to the ridge on their heads, they were also noted for having cartilaginous lining on their tongues that allowed them to consume foods not normally palatable by other races, including strong acids. ( ) One such example of traditional Bolian cuisine was the consumption of meat that had been allowed to partially decay. ( ) The Doctor was particularly interested in the topic of the Bolian digestive system, and put together a piece on the topic in Hints for Healthful Living – a part of the daily morning show, A Briefing with Neelix. ( ) Bolian hearts were on the right side of their body. This was where petty officer Zim Brott was shot by the serial killer Chu'lak in 2375. ( ) When removed from the body, Bolian blood was blue in color. The chemistry of their blood was very different from Vulcans. If a blood transfusion was given from a Vulcan to a Bolian it would result in the death of the Bolian. ( ; ) Intimate relations between Bolians and Humans typically caused adverse effects to the latter, which might include fatigue, nausea, and joint inflammation. ( ) . When power shortages affected Voyager, Neelix warned Janeway that there were only four functional lavatories for the 150 people on the ship, which was especially a problem as there were Bolians on board. In , Janeway gave an accounting of the view about 21st century Earth history, as seen by several races, including the Bolians. According to her, the Bolian historian(s) expressed dismay at the low quality of Human plumbing.|The common denominator between excrement, blood, needing natural protection within the mouth, and sexual relations would be bodily fluid. It is therefore possible that Bolian internal chemistry is corrosive.|Certain Earth invertebrates can have naturally blue blood from having copper-based to carry oxygen instead of iron-based hemoglobin.}} History and politics The Bolians underwent a period of history known as the Middle Ages. ( ) As of 2151, Bolians had encountered Ferengi. ( ) A Bolian was among the casualties in the crash of the Federation medical frigate in 2256. ( ) By 2366, the Bolian government was maintaining an uneasy truce with the Moropa. ( ) By the 24th century, the Bolians were associated with the Federation, with several officers serving in Starfleet in the 2360s and 2370s, including as Academy commandant in 2372, as well as an active Federation ambassador by 2369. ( ; ) Bolians were among the hundreds of different humanoid species living on Earth as of the 2370s. ( ; ) Bolian territory was a hotbed between the Federation and the Dominion during the Dominion War. A front was established by the Sixth Fleet in 2374 to prevent Dominion forces from taking the Bolian border and outlying colonies. Starfleet developed a new strategy during the war on the Bolian front which was known as the Bolian Operation. ( ) , it was implied that the Bolian homeworld was not a member of the Federation as of 2369.|Further ambiguity in terms of Bolarus's status in the Federation after 2377 is shown in a scene from . In the episode a Bolian hologram is part of a mining dispute that "could lead to war" and the presence of Starfleet officers is questioned by other parties. However, as Federation membership is for planets and likely does not encompass whole species (e.g., the several Humans we know of that are clearly not affiliated with the Federation), membership of Bolarus remains a possibility.}} Society and culture A Bolian medical philosophy on euthanasia was developed during their Middle Ages known as the "double effect" principle. This form of assisted suicide stated that "an action that has the principal effect of relieving suffering may be ethically justified even though the same action has the secondary effect of possibly causing death." ( ) Bolian courtship initiation consisted of a male and female Bolian pressing foreheads with eyes closed, while both participants touched the neck of their partner with both hands, placing the fingers where one would check the pulse of a species with a circulatory system similar to that of Humans. ( ) Bolian marriages sometimes involved more than two members. Any additional spouse was referred to as a "co-husband" or "co-wife", respectively. ( ) During a pregnancy, they believed that if one gave birth near a warp core, the experience improved the baby's disposition. ( ) Bolian individuals tended to be highly outspoken, even when it was not requested. ( , et. al.) Due to the "good nature" personality types often perceived in Bolians, they were often accustomed to working in various service professions. Bolian barbers and waiters were employed aboard the during its mission. ( , et al.) Captain Janeway once encountered the personality of an assimilated Bolian manicurist during a discussion with Seven of Nine. ( ) Bolian shop owners and restaurateurs maintained a presence on the Promenade of Deep Space 9. ( ) A form of greeting involved extending the hand as if for a Human handshake, but with the palm down and the fingers curved part way. ( ) Bolian-written histories of 21st century Earth took special notice of the allegedly poor state of Human plumbing during that time period. ( ) Language script]] The Human name Frederick bore a close resemblance to an impolite Bolian term. ( ) episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay.'' }} Cuisine Bolian food, to non-Bolians, sounded very unappetizing (although it was tasty), as in some dishes, preparation involved the use of aged meat. ( ) ;List of foods and beverages: * Bolian soufflé * Bolian tomato soup * Bolian tonic water People * List of Bolians ** Alandra (hologram) Economy and trade The Bank of Bolias was the primary financial institution of the Bolians and many off-worlders. Fluctuations in Bolian currency played an important role in Alpha Quadrant trade. In 2371, Quark, the Ferengi trade intermediary between the Karemma and the Federation, discussed Bolian currency fluctuations with Hanok. ( ) The Bolians were among many Federation races that took advantage of the starbase Deep Space 9 and the Bajoran wormhole. Bolian vessels frequently conducted trade through the station during the 2370s, often falling victim to nearby Maquis raids. ( ) In 2371, a Maquis ship disabled two Bolian freighters near the Demilitarized Zone and stole its shipment of photon launchers. ( ) The Maquis would again attack two Bolian freighters in 2373, stealing several thousand tons of rhodium nitrite and selenium. ( ) In 2373, the Bolian government authorized the Ferengi Gaming Commission to manage their gambling emporiums. ( ) Bolian crystalsteel was a type of Bolian commodity. ( ) An establishment curiously called The Red Bolian was located on Freecloud. ( ) Technology * Bolian freighter * Bolian vessel * Bolian transport Appendices Appearances * ** * ** (Season 1) ** (Season 3) Disguise used in kidnapping. ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** (Season 6) ** ** * TNG films: ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** (Season 2) ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5) ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** (Hologram) ** ** References * ** Background information Bolians are named after Cliff Bole, who directed the first episode to feature the species, . ( ) Bolians were first identified by name in . The Cliffs of Bole, mentioned in are a further play on his name. According to an internal reference document, listing all the aliens seen in , which was circulated around the time of the production of TNG Season 5, the Bolians were given the description of "A Federation race of humanoids – paleish blue skin, longer ears than humans, and are bald." Apocrypha According to the Pocket DIS novel Desperate Hours by David Mack, a blue-skinned humanoid serving on the bridge of the was Lieutenant Troke, a Tulian. The Tulians are a cousin species to Bolians who eagerly embraced cybernetic technology. External link * de:Bolianer es:Bolianos fr:Bolien ja:ボリアン nl:Bolian Category:Species Bolian